Forgotten But Never Gone part 11
This part contains some sad things. November 15, 2017 Moona's POV Rapunza takes a look at a new message DBee sent her roughly an hour ago. According to it, Bastille came to their school and one if its members was Hiro with a "crimincess" cat. Everything about it just seems to be connected to Absol and Itten. Maybe DBee found them. Rapunza responds to the message saying that she wants to chat. Not even a minute later, DBee responds by saying that they'll come. "Heeyy sweet sweet Alex!" Rapunza greets DBee. "Smartest MSP Wiki member ever!!" "Hi," DBee says. "I need to do English and math homework so we can't talk for much longer." English and math. They found Tap and Paige! "Anyway, there's more to the crazy dream I had," DBee continues. "In it, an alien invasion happened but in a really weird way. And my math teacher said studying those weird aliens was my homework." "So, they found ET?" I ask Rapunza. "And... in an unexpected way?" "Maybe," Rapunza says to me. We look at the chat again and notice that DBee has already left. Rapunza decides to leave too. We look at the MovieStarPlanet Wikia leaderboard and notice that ET is no longer there. Team Leaf probably found ET as someone forgotten. "What about the alien news?" I ask Rapunza. Rapunza checks the news. Turns out the alien research lab was completely destroyed in an explosion half an hour ago. During the explosion, the alien and 44 researchers were in the lab. None of them survived. "So, the alien was not ET," I say. "They met ET but they weren't the alien." Rapunza looks at older news stories again. All mentions of the alien being a human-alien hybrid are now gone. "So, the alien changed from a human-alien hybrid to a full alien," Rapunza says. "Maybe... maybe the alien's human parent got forgotten. Or maybe the alien was ET but only the human part of them got forgotten." "So, they got half-forgotten?" I ask. "Is that even possible?" "As far as I know, only humans can be forgotten," Rapunza says. "That alien was a human-alien hybrid. The first part-human I ever knew of." Suddenly, a group of people appears. It's Team Leaf along with 5 people I don't know. "Wow, that was quick," Lotta says. "Remember, we have super speed," DBee says. "Anyway, here's Absol, Itten, Tap, Paige and ET." "There's so much we need to talk about," Rapunza says. "Let's start by explaining my story." Rapunza tells the group everything she previously told about Snow and Alex. She also tells about the Snowstorm on Halloween. She also tell about Meep Comp Wikia to ET, who remembers the reality where Absol never existed. "Snow didn't use my laptop," DBee says. "I thought he was on your laptop." "No," Rapunza says. "He must have a secret Internet connection somewhere." "And now, let's talk about flash colors," DBee says. "Flash colors?" Paige asks. "What are those?" "The color you saw for a split second the moment you became forgotten," DBee says. "I have an image with them. So far, it has mine, Star's, Cake's and Llama's. The rest of you can add yours now." DBee opens the file on their laptop. Absol's flash HEX code is #ff7f00, orange, Itten's is #0080ff, a certain shade of blue, Paige's is #ff00ff, magenta, Tap's is #ffff00, yellow, ET's is #000ff, blue, Rapunza's is #7f00ff, purple, and Eclipsa's is #00ff00, green. "This is weird," DBee says. "I mean the pattern these colors make. Can all of this really be a coincidence?" DBee decides to rearrange the names so that they are in rainbow order. Well, rainbow order and then pink. They also put Llama's name at the very end. "It's missing yellowish green," I say. "Yellowish green would be the opposite of Rapunza's flash color." "Speaking of opposites, Llama and I don't have anyone with opposite colored flashes either," DBee says. "Actually, Snow had a white flash," Rapunza says. "Or at least that's what he told me. Snow's flash was the whitest white, which would make it the opposite of Llama's." "Maybe we should form pairs based on opposite colors," DBee says. "I mean, just for a short while. Rapunza and I can be a pair." "What about me?" Llama asks. "You can be with Rapunza and me," DBee says. "If Snow shows up, you two can form a pair." "And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Tap asks. "Well, uhhh..." DBee starts. "Maybe start by talking." We form the opposite color pairs. I'm with Lotta, or should I say Cake, Absol is with Itten, Tap is with ET and Eclipsa is with Paige. "Now, time to talk," DBee says. "Talk about your interests. Get to know each other. Anything." "Wait," I say. "I want to know about the alien and its connection to ET." "I am the alien," ET says. "Or rather, I was a half-alien. But now all of the alien parts of me are gone. And all the human parts of me are forgotten. In fact, I feel more human than ever before." "I guess that's why ET's Wikia account disappeared," Rapunza says. "Joining Wikia is a human thing to do." "Anyway, maybe we could play some meep games together," DBee says. "Let's stay in these pairs." We stay in these pairs. We take turns using the laptops so that two pairs have the laptop at once. When Cake amd I get the laptop for the first time, we look at some 2017 memes. We also watch some videos of one of my favorite YouTubers, Vsauce. When we have to gjve the laptop to Absol and Itten, we decide to start a game of never have I ever. "Never have I ever graduated high school," Cake says. "You never even had the chance," I point out. "Besides, that's not a thing you should brag about." "Who cares?" Cake says. "Your turn." "Never have I ever," I start and try to think. "Uhh, kissed a guy." "Yes, you did!" Cake says. "That one time when you were in 7th grade, you did it as a dare." "Not in the reality I remember," I say. "If we go by your reality memories, you'll have an unfair advantage. Anyway, did you ever kiss a guy?" "Yes," Cake says. "I had a boyfriend. But we broke up last year." "Last year?" I ask. "How? I thought you were alone for 5 years. Why didn't you mention anything?" "I didn't want to talk about it," Cake says. I notice she looks sad. "You know that fire that destroyed the mall? I wasn't the only one to get forgotten there that day. My ex-boyfriend got forgotten first. Or at least that's what he said. He said we were dating. But one year ago, he started dating another forgotten girl. They then left me in the destroyed mall alone." I don't really know how to react properly. "Then you came," Cake says. "And I'm glad you did. I mean..." "I'm glad I got to meet you," I say. "Even if I don't remember the reality we experienced together, at least we have common experiences now. And they are never going to change." We continue our game of never have I ever until we get the laptop again. The two of us become closer than ever before. November 17, 2017 Mik's POV I've been looking for Alex around this town for hours now. However, I've just come across what might be what I've feared the most: a tombstone with the name Alex Platten on it. No! It can't be. Maybe it's a different person called Alex Platten. I look at the dates. November 7, 1926 - May 27, 2007. No! November 7, 1926 is my love's birthday. So he's been gone for over 10 years. I should have known. If he was alive today, he would be over 90 years old. But I was hoping he'd be forgotten like me. I was hoping we could meet again. But now we can never meet again. I break my third Tadashi Computer in anger. It was a laptop I had finished building on Halloween. I leave the pieces here and start to run towards Samantha's... I mean, Rapunza's home. I've done so much to find Alex and it was all for nothing. Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff